The Land's Beyond
by Blade Lord Lyn
Summary: Final Chapter up. The end is truly the beginning.
1. Default Chapter

Blade Lord Lyn: OOOOK! After about a week, this will be the SOLE fic I will be working on for a while, so here I go!  
  
Soma Krusu: Hello. I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Soma Krusu. Blade Lord Lyn does not own Fire Emblem, although all original ideas do belong to her, so there people. There, I did it, are you happy now?  
  
Blade Lord Lyn: Yes. Yes I am. I don't hate you anymore. ON WITH MY FIC!!!!!!  
  
(1): FOOT NOTES!!!  
  
)46(: Fire Emblem 7 Sound Room Song you should be listening to during a scene.  
  
)END(: Stop listening to the song.  
  
Chapter 1: Badon, Pirates, and a wild crash  
  
A young man with black hair, brown eyes, and in a green cloak wandered the streets of Badon. This now 15 year old (1) man was known only as Steve, the Famed Genius, the Master Tactician that two countries had a short, 3-week long war over. The tactician that never had a single casualty. Whether it was against Black Fang, Bern, Bandits or even Morphs, Steve made sure that none of his units died. This was the Master Tactician that defeated Nergal and his army of corruption, and, less known to people, defeated a Fire Dragon. Fortunately, not many knew of his appearance.  
  
Steve looked to the sky, and saw the sun at its highest point.   
  
"Are you serious? I have to get to the boat before it is to late!" He said to himself as he increased his stride to a run.  
  
"Fargus! Fargus, where are you?" Yelled Steve into the crowd. He finally reached the port, and he had no time to lose. Wherever Fargus was right now, Lyn was as well. That map, that ancient map of the currents, he had the other half, and didn't even know it!   
  
"Who's callin' for mah?" The famed pirate called out.  
  
Steve for once, was speechless. If he said his name, a lot of things could happen. People could recognize his name, start calling him a "phony" and such names, or even start asking about his adventures. And right now, he didn't have time for that.  
  
"It's me!" Replied Steve.  
  
"Oh. Oh, hurry up then!" Fargus cried.  
  
Steve pushed through the crowd to get to Fargus's boat. Upon seeing the old Berserker, he gave him a hearty handshake.  
  
"Has it really been a year, Fargus?" Said Steve, as he walked onto the ship.  
  
"Aye, it is. It's good to see yah ahgain, friend. Yah haven't changed much Iah see."  
  
"Neither have you. Ly- I mean, is the Lady Lyndis is on the ship?"  
  
"Aye. A couple of our pirates are trying to read her map. It's ripped in half."  
  
"Well, Fargus, I have the other half. Can you take me to her?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Fargus lead the tactician to a room in the cabin. "She's all yours." He whispered to Steve before leaving.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Steve readied himself to knock on the door. Instead, he opened the door, as it wasn't locked. Looking around the room, he saw her in a bed, asleep. Steve cautiously approached the resting Blade Lord.   
  
The tactician gently poked her side to attempt to awaken her.  
  
".......mmm....wh-who is it?"  
  
"It's me Lyn. Steve."  
  
"........steve...wait? Steve?"  
  
"The one and only."   
  
Lyn sat up to look at him. Steve hadn't changed a bit. Still that grin on his face, even though he was tanner than he was before. Not that that mattered, here was her tactician, her friend, and companion.  
  
"Well met, Steve."  
  
"Well met. I heard you had a ripped map, so I brought the other half with me."  
  
"Let me see."  
  
This new side of the map had arrows, all pointing away from Elibe. Every single arrow would go around as to arrive back at Elibe again. Except for one. There was one that lead only away from Elibe.   
  
"I don't understand, Steve." Lyn said.   
  
Fargus than picked the perfect time to enter the room. "What are you two doing?"  
  
"We're looking at this map, Captain." Steve said in respect.  
  
Fargus walked over, and snatched the map out of his hands, inspected it, and his eyes glowed in anticipation.  
  
"This, this is a map of the currents. We can travel to the other side of the Endless Ocean! Everyone! We sail!"  
  
************************************  
  
2 WEEKS LATER  
  
"LAND HO!" A pirate cried. After two weeks of sailing the Endless Ocean, they had finally found land, potentially a new continent.  
  
"Steve, I still don't understand. Why do they call this the Endless Ocean if it isn't endless?" Lyn asked.  
  
"You have a reason to be confused, Lyn," Steve began. "An ocean has currents, currents that will take a ship a certain way. But the currents around Elibe all lead back to Elibe. Except for the one that this currents map has found, meaning we have free passage to explore the rest of the world."  
  
"Oh. O-" )39(. "What was that!? Fargus, what's going on!?"  
  
"Steve, a lightning's hit us!" Fargus yelled across the ship.  
  
"There's no clouds, how could this have happened!?" Lyn cried.  
  
"Bolting! That has to be i-" Steve said.  
  
"There's another one! At the rate it's going, it can destroy the ship!" said Lyn.  
  
"Mah precious ship! No! We've gottah get tah land as quickly as possible!" Fargus cried.  
  
"Crap, don't you have some kind of emergency boat!" Steve said.  
  
"No, we don't!"  
  
"Not good!"  
  
*CRACK!*  
  
"Nooooooooo......" )END(.  
  
*************************  
  
)43(.  
  
"....mmm.....wh-where am I...?"  
  
"Ah, young lady, I'm glad to see you've finally awakened."  
  
Lyn still couldn't tell who she was speaking to. Her vision was still blurred.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
  
"You're in the town of the Green Dragon, Sauka. I am a descendent of the Green Dragon, my name is Verre."  
  
"...Dragon? I'm confused. They're no more dragons on Elibe."  
  
"Elibe? Never heard of it. This whole continent is called Ryuukusai." Verre said. )END(.  
  
Lyn's vision became focused. She saw a person in the room, who obviously wasn't willing to speak. The other one seemed to match with 'Verre's voice.  
  
"Human's AND dragon's live here. Together?" Lyn asked. She still was a bit shocked.  
  
"Yes. Yes they do. You didn't know that?"  
  
*************************  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Preparations

Blade Lord Lyn: YAY! This is chapter 2!  
  
Soma Krusu: Who cares, it's so short it's not funny. Oooo, dragons. Big deal.  
  
Blade Lord Lyn: Fine then, your not going to be in the story.  
  
Soma Krusu: What do you mean?  
  
Blade Lord Lyn: You'll see ^_^  
  
I STILL DON'T OWN FIRE EMBLEM: REKKA NO KEN, OR ANY OTHER FIRE EMBLEMS FOR THAT MATTER  
  
The Land's Beyond, Chapter 2  
  
For the second time, Lyn's eyes opened to the same room.  
  
"Is it possible? Dragons, living on this continent with humans?" The Blade Lord asked herself. Lyn took some time to examine the room. The room was green, walls, ceiling, floor, mattress and sheets, all of them shared the same color. There was only one detail missing in the room: Steve.  
  
Lyn mustered all of her strength to walk out of her room.   
  
"Um, kind... sir, did you find someone with me?"  
  
"Yes, he is being healed at the hospital, he had some major burns."  
  
"Really! Thank you, I must be taking my leave!"   
  
She ran as quickly as possible towards the sanctum where her tactician, Steve resided. But, as she reached the doors, they opened to reveal him.  
  
"Lyn?"  
  
"Steve! Thank Mother Earth that you're safe!"  
  
"Oh yeah, about that. It seems that we were attacked by a War Lord that refers to himself simply as the Archfiend."  
  
"A War Lord? I've never heard of such a class."  
  
"There isn't a single one on Elibe at the moment. A War Lord is an honorific bestowed to one who has mastered sword and magic."  
  
"Oh. Why would he attack us, though?"  
  
"It seems that the Archfiend attacks anyone from outside the country to get exotic goods."  
  
"Is that so? Hopefully we can hire some mercenaries to assist us."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Yes, I know it was short, but it was short for a reason. As you know, Lyn and her tactician needs some mercenaries to help them in battle. So I look to all of YOU for help. Here is the information I need.  
  
(A/N Applications are now CLOSED  
  
Applications are now CLOSED  
  
Applications are now CLOSED  
  
Applications are now CLOSED  
  
Applications are now CLOSED  
  
Applications are now CLOSED  
  
Applications are now CLOSED  
  
Applications are now CLOSED  
  
Applications are now CLOSED  
  
Applications are now CLOSED  
  
Applications are now CLOSED  
  
Applications are now CLOSED  
  
Applications are now CLOSED  
  
Applications are now CLOSED  
  
I think you get the point. I will open them again at a later date, maybe, but for now:  
  
Applications are now CLOSED. 


	3. The archer, and the MANY theives

Blade Lord Lyn: YES! People responded! Lyn has an army!!!!  
  
Soma Krusu: I.... I was wrong....  
  
Blade Lord Lyn: Oh yeah, who's bad, uh huh, mad skillz, uh huh, don't own Fire Emblem, oh yeah....  
  
Soma Krusu: How 'bout you shut up, before I attack you with my *dun DUN DUNNNNNNNNN* REGAL BLADE!!!!!  
  
Blade Lord Lyn: FINE! You're off the hook for now. On with Chapter 3!!!   
  
Just so you know, if you don't specify whether you're a human, dragon, or what not, I WILL ASSUME THAT YOU ARE HUMAN!!!!!!!!!   
  
ALSO, sorry about not mentioning the foot note from chapter 1. Steve is actually the youngest Master Tactician in the history of Elibe. There. Anyway.... I'm also sorry to say that one person's character will not be introduced this chapter. Bunder Black, the fact that your character is a sage is that he is way to powerful for this first situation. But he WILL be in the next chapter. So don't cry.  
  
Chapter 3: The mercenaries  
  
"OK, Steve, where to start?" Lyn asked her tactician.  
  
"Maybe we should go to the inn." He suggested.  
  
As the pair entered the inn, they were greeted by a small crowed, mixed of the tanned "Plains" people, and Green Dragons. Out of this mix, however, was the young woman behind the counter.  
  
The first thing that Steve noticed was that she was pale. She had flaming crimson hair that was tied into a single braid, and had bright, green eyes. She wore black leggings, a crimson sash-skirt, and an obsidian tunic, embroidered with crimson beads. He also noticed that her right arm was bent.  
  
Building up his courage, the somewhat shy tactician and the viridian haired Blade Lord approached her.  
  
"You don't look like you're from around here, miss." He said.  
  
"Neither do you, kind sir." She said with a kind smile on her face.  
  
Steve's eyes scrolled down to her arm. 'Just what I thought, she's holding a short bow.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Might I ask you your name?" Lyn asked.  
  
"My name is Lalira."  
  
"Can I ask you, Lalira, why are you holding a short bow at an inn?" Steve asked.  
  
"Oh! I didn't think you'd notice!" She said cheerfully. "It's for protection in case the Archfiend's goons attacks. They almost destroyed this inn once. But I managed to hold them back."  
  
"We're looking for him. Would you like to h-" Lyn was suddenly cut off by a young dragon boy that ran in.  
  
"Lalira! You're aunt and uncle! The Archfiend's goons have taken them hostage!" Said the petite dragon.  
  
"What!? Please strangers, though I did not catch, can you please help me?" Lalira asked. Her expression dramatically changed. She went from cheery to solemn in seemingly an instant.  
  
"Yes, we will!" Lyn exclaimed. "My name is Lyn. This is my friend, Steve."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
The pair had added a third member, the archer, Lalira. The trio headed towards a small house on the outskirts of the village of Greeneia.  
  
"Wait. Stop." Steve said.  
  
"Why, Steve? Lalira's aunt and uncle are in danger." said Lyn.  
  
"They aren't expecting us to come," said Steve, "these bandits are only expecting Lalira. We have to ambush them while Lalira begins the attack."  
  
"...Steve, why do you not hold a weapon?" asked the archer in question.  
  
"I am no warrior. I am simply a tactician. It is my job to think of tactics and such."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
So, Lyn, Lalira, and Steve split. Lalira knocked the door to the house.  
  
"No one's answered the door." Lalira whispered to herself. She attempted to enter the house. The door was open.  
  
The door creaked open to reveal a scene of 7 dead men, and 3 other people, all who were alive.  
  
"Aunt, Uncle! You're OK!" She said.  
  
"Yes, we were saved by this kind man. What was your name again?"  
  
The third person stepped out of the shadows. He had amber colored hair, and pale green eyes. He wore a red cloak around his body. "My name is Micheal." He said. "That, and this isn't over by far. They have reinforcements coming."  
  
"They do? We can take 'em!" Said Lalira.  
  
"Hmm...." Steve eyes narrowed as he thought of a way to manipulate the new fact.  
  
"What? What is it Steve?" Lyn asked.  
  
"We should meet them on the way. There is only one here, right Lalira?"  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"OK, hang by the side of the road then. That way, we can catch them off guard."  
  
"Actually, the Archfiend's base is on the coast, it's about a day away from Greeneia." Micheal said.  
  
"Fine. We should leave now."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
DURING THE NIGHT  
  
Steve jerked awaked. "Who's there?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"I'll repeat. Who's there?"  
  
"Hn. Looks like we were found out, Hitomi." said a shadow.  
  
"Yea, um, you're right. He's not ordinary, Vyper." said the other shadow.  
  
"Why are you in here?" asked the tactician.  
  
The first shadow spoke again. "Because we found out that a group of people were going to fight the Archfiend. We needed help."  
  
"Right." the second shadow quietly said.  
  
Steve took a fire tome, opened it, and ripped out a page. As he ripped it, it set aflame. 'Good thing Erk told me I could use this as a candle' he thought. "Why don't you start by steppin out into the light." He said.  
  
The two figures stepped out. One, who was human, seemed to be about his age. She had Scarlet locks in a boyish manner. 'Reminds me of Heath' he thought. Her eyes were golden in color, and she wore a black cloak around her slender form. She had a single accesory, a crystal dagger pendant. It looked like she could remove it easily.  
  
The other one seemed to be a dragon. The first thing that caught his eye were the scars. She had a cross shaped scar on her right cheek, one of which pointed to a slashed scar on her golden eyes. She also had a star shaped scar on her forehead. She had dark blue hair, and wore eastern fighting clothes. The shirt was sleeveless, was electric blue in color and had silver blue linings, neck rims, shoulder rims, and buttons. Her pants were of deep lavender, and she wore black heeless fighting shoes. She also had a crimson pendant hanging around her neck.  
  
"My name is Vyper," said the dragon, "and this is my friend and tactician, Hitomi. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Steve, the tactician of this small group." He replied.  
  
"I see. Dammit, it's really late, and we're tired. Do you mind if we come with you?"  
  
"Of course not. We'll buy extra tents later."  
  
"Thank you." Said Hitomi.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
THE NEXT DAY, EARLY MORNING  
  
"What's that smell?" Steve said to no one. He walked out, and saw all of his comrades, Micheal, Lalira, Vyper, Hitomi, and Lyn, all out around a small fire. "Is that breakfast?" He asked them.  
  
"Yup! Courtesy of yours truly, Lalira!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Enjoy it, everybody, because this has to last us through today's battle. Vyper, Hitomi, the Archfiend is sending reinforcements. They'll be here soon." said the master tactician.  
  
"F**k. Already? That was frickin' quick for them to come." Said Vyper.  
  
The group ate their meal quickly, and continued to approach the bandits.  
  
*************************************  
  
"You there, are you Micheal?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You killed some of our people! It's time for you to die!"  
  
The Bandit ran up to Micheal and attacked him, but he quickly dodged the blow. Micheal rocked his body to build momentum, and the leaped towards the bandit, spinning about 10 times for a killing blow to the neck.  
  
Meanwhile, Lyn was cutting down bandit after bandit with her new favorite weapon, the Sol Katti, which glowed red as the battle prolonged.  
  
"Watch out Hitomi!" Yelled Vyper. She lunged at the massive bandit, slashing him twice with her dagger, then reversing them so she could punch the bandit hundreds of times at his gut, enough to leave a dent there. Lalira then finished said bandit by shooting him in the temple with an arrow.  
  
One by one the bandits fell until their dragon leader was the only one who stood.  
  
"You really think you can defeat me? I am Chikai, the Roaring Serpent!" He rushed Lyn with his massive blade, but she easily dodged the slice, and lunged towards him, attempting to stab him. As he blocked, she heard a spell which she hasn't heard for some time.  
  
"FIMBULVETR!"  
  
Chikai was frozen everywhere except for his head.  
  
"I need some answers." Steve said, walking over to him. "Where is the Archfiend?"  
  
"I cannot tell you."  
  
"I will save your life if you do."  
  
"Fine, fine. He went to the Greeneai Plains Temple to take the quintessence of the Dragon of Plains." He said.  
  
"Oh no, not this quintessence stuff again." Steve said.  
  
"Yes. If he can kill the ancient Dragon of Plains, then his power will greatly increase. If you go now, you can probably stop him."  
  
"I guess that'll be what we have to do." Said Steve.  
  
"Yes, let us go." said Hitomi.  
  
As the group walked away, they heard the screams of Chikai. "What about me!" He cried.  
  
"Who cast that Fimbulvetr spell?" Asked Hitomi.  
  
"I did." Said Mike.  
  
"Who would've f**kin thought. A theif and a sage in one." Said Vyper.  
  
"Let's hurry, Chikai pointed us in this direction." said Lyn.  
  
_________________________________  
  
That's it!   
  
Soma Krusu: Next chapter, Lyn becomes a Blade Ma-  
  
Blade Lord Lyn: Don't tell them! They have to review to find out! You can still SIGN UP! Just make sure you describe them so I don't ruin your image of them! 


	4. The Blade Marquess Defeat of the Archfi...

Blade Lord Lyn: Hello everybody it's me again, the B to the L to the L!  
  
Soma Krusu: OK, stop it, that's just stupid.  
  
Blade Lord Lyn: No it's NOT! You're just mad because Angel of Fate 1 AND Sword of Seals reviewed me.  
  
Soma Krusu: I could care less.  
  
Blade Lord Lyn: Yes you do ^_^.  
  
Soma Krusu: I read your chapter 3 over. You had some mistakes.  
  
Blade Lord Lyn: WHAT?!  
  
Soma Krusu: Yup! For example: What!? Please strangers, though I did not catch YOUR NAMES, can you please help me? Or what about: We should meet them on the way. There is only one ROAD here, right Lalira?  
  
Blade Lord Lyn: What are you hinting at?  
  
Soma Krusu: Either proofread your work more carefully OR get a beta reader.  
  
Blade Lord Lyn: Shut up. Hiatus boy.  
  
Soma Krusu: Grrr....  
  
Blade Lord Lyn: On with chapter 3! Um.... don't get confused or anything, because this chapter is divided into 2 parts. The battle with the dragon and the battle with the bandits. And of course, character introduction and such in between. So, ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER OF A GAME THAT I DON'T OWN CALLED FIRE EMBLEM!(That was the disclaimer)  
  
Umm... also, there is something I need to bring up. I have learned that I can be killed by ff.net for something called "interactive fanfictions." Those are no-no's. So basically, please, pretty pretty please, I'm asking REALLY nicely:  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I think I got my point across. Most likely, your character will get shot by an arrow as soon as they say hi, so DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Got it? Good. And if you haven't figured it out, I'll sic Soma on you.  
  
Soma Krusu: Yeah.  
  
There. On with the fic.... Again!  
  
Soma Krusu: You forgot reviews.  
  
BLL(Blade Lord Lyn): Are you serious? I thought you said I didn't get any.  
  
Soma Krusu: Well, you did.  
  
BLL: *reads* Ohhhh. OK.  
  
Angel of Fate 1: Yes, she is a bad mouth isn't she. Practically every sentence I had to do my expert editing to make sure that things don't get out of hand.  
  
Bunder Black: Thank you. And this is the next chapter, so I hope you're rooting a lot while you read this.... if you can multitask. *pictures Bunder Black w00ting and reading at the same time*  
  
This is DEFINATELY the beginning.  
  
Chapter 4: The Blade Marquess  
  
When we last saw the troops, the were headed to the Greeneia Temple to kill the Dragon of the Green Plain. As they approach the temple, the shadow of battle looms ahead....  
  
"This is it, the temple." Said Lalira. Her voice was a bit shaky, nothing like her usual cheerfulness.  
  
"The Archfiend should be here." Said Hitomi solemnly.  
  
"Yes. Yes I am here." A mysterious voice replied.  
  
"W-who are you?" Asked Steve.  
  
The shadow began to speak. "I am the Archfiend, the mighty War Lord. When I kill this dragon, my power will increase two-fold. Men, after them!"  
  
"Alright. Steve, do you mind if I command the troops, do you Steve?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"No, of course not." Steve and Lyn ran into the temple after the Archfiend as the bandits circled the rest of the units.  
  
Vyper lunged at the nearest Brigand, reversing her dagger to punch his temple. As he collapsed to, she proceeded to slash his neck.  
  
Micheal was casting Fimbulvetr spells left and right. "There is WAY to many of these people! What should we do Hitomi? You're the t- FIMBULVETR! You're the tactician!"  
  
However, she was dodging the attack of a myrmidon, using the momentum to leap at his neck, spinning many times to slice his neck off. "Lalira, take care of those incoming wyrverns!"  
  
"Got it!" She began to pick off the wyrvern riders one by one. "Watch out!" She yelled to Hitomi.  
  
"EXCALIBUR!" The single wyrvern lord, the wyrvern riders leader, body was sliced perfectly in half by the blade of wind.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Vyper.  
  
"My name is Ethan Windflame, a Sage. O beauteous one, might you permit me to learn of your name?"  
  
"Um... my name is Hitomi. I'm serving as the tactician for now. The other tactician is inside."  
  
"Cut to the chase. Why are you here Windflame?" Micheal asked.  
  
"I was coming to visit the dragon. But when I arrived, I saw the banner of the Archfiend, I knew that someone needed help."   
  
Hitomi looked the Sage up and down. He was quite tall, and his skin was green to match his obvious affinity to wind. He wore a blue cloak, a simple lavender tunic, and white pants. He also wore plain brown riding boots. His most defining attributes were probably his hair and eyes, which were both a deep viridian.  
  
"If you are done staring at me, might we continue the battle, Hitomi?" He asked.  
  
"Oh. Right. OK then, ATTACK!"  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
INSIDE THE TEMPLE  
  
As the tactician and the Blade Lord entered the Temple, they were greeted by a massive indoor plain.  
  
Lyn gasped at the sight. "It reminds me of Sacae."  
  
"Yup, look at it. It looks like it goes for miles." replied Steve.  
  
As they continued to walk foward, a gargantuan dragon came into view.  
  
"Oh." it said. "Whom is this? Upon the young dawn, three have approached my temple."  
  
For the first time, Lyn and Steve got a good view of the Archfiend. He was dressed an obsidian tunic, with white leggings. He held a sword in one hand, and a tome in the other. His eyes were a deep, blood red, and he was taller than them both.  
  
"What do you want? I don't want to kill you now. First, I need to get this dragon's quintessence." He said harshly.  
  
The dragon spoke again. "I am the Green Dragon of the Plains, Saca. I am, however, getting old. I need to pass on my power to someone, whether they are good or evil. Whoever kills me will get my power. If you two cannot decide on who shall fight me first, then fight each other."  
  
"That's fine." Lyn said. Her voice was firm, and was prepared to show no mercy.  
  
"I agree." Said the Archfiend, preparing for battle.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
OUTSIDE THE TEMPLE  
  
"Crap, they're getting cavaliers!" Yelled out Vyper.  
  
"EXCALIBUR!" cried out Ethan, who was almost speared by a Wryvern Rider. "What should we do Hitomi?" He asked.  
  
"Umm... Micheal, use Fimbulvetr on the incoming Wryvern Lord!" She replied, dodging another strike and countering with a spining slash, cutting the neck off another bandit.  
  
"FIBULVETR!" Yelled out Micheal. He was quickly getting exsausted, and didn't know how much more he could take. The enemy began to notice and took the opportunity gladly. One by one, their Cavaliers sneaked over to do battle with him, as he would counter with Fimbulvetr, freezing them to death, or waste energy jumping on top of their horse to slice their heads off. As a new group of Cavaliers were about to attack, one blood red streak flew by him.  
  
"Take my hand!" it said.  
  
He reached out, was was mounted on what seemed to be a horse.  
  
"Looked like you needed some help. My name is Kai Mituraga."  
  
"Thanks. I'm Micheal." Micheal looked at the lance Kai was holding. "Is that a Horseslayer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's great! They've got a lot of Cavalier's like yourself. Do you think you can help us?"  
  
"Yes, I will, if you don't mind."  
  
"No problem."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
BACK INSIDE OF THE TEMPLE  
  
"Are you ready?" Lyn asked. Her arm was outstreched, the Sol Katti, unsheathed. It glowed a deep crimson to reflect her anger.  
  
"Of course I am." The Archfiend replied, a cocky tone in his voice. "After all, I'm not going to lose to some idiot woman."  
  
This enraged the Blade Lord. Shifting into another stance, she sheathed the Sol Katti, and unsheathed its partner, the Mani Katti. She looked to the right, and then vanish.  
  
"Playing speed games, aren't you?" He said.  
  
Lyn did not reply. All Steve can do was watch this battle. He had a general idea of where she was. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1...."  
  
She reappeared, surrounding the Archfiend with 5 afterimages, all preparing to attack at the same moment.  
  
"I see you are skilled enough to be able to use afterimages," Began the Archfiend. "But, it will not be enough to defeat me!" He turned around to face the one behind him. "GESPENST!"  
  
The afterimages suddenly vanished, as Lyn's solid body rose into the storm of darkness.  
  
"Lyn!" cried Steve.  
  
"...uhhh.... don't worry..." She said.   
  
The storm spell stopped, and Lyn fell to the ground. Struggling, she stood up, and unsheathed the Sol Katti. She held both swords, the shorter Mani Katti glowed white, and the longer Sol Katti now glowed an infinite black. Her eyes narrowed as she prepared another attack.  
  
"Again? I don't know how much more you can take, girl." the Archfiend said. He put away the tome, and unsheathed a massive sword.   
  
"It's a Runesword." Steve whispered to himself.  
  
Again Lyn vanished, but this time, her attack was much different. She left a large crater where she stood, and suddenly craters appeared left and right around the Archfiend.  
  
"Why are you showing me where you are, girl?" He asked. He shifted into a stance of his own, his left hand outstreched, his right, holding the Runesword, on his shoulder. But that's when she launched her attack.  
  
She reappeared in the spot where she vanished, raised the sister swords, Mani and Sol Katti's bathing in each other's light. She vanished again, reappearing right next to him, and slashed twice, once with each sword. She then vanished and reappeared back to the first spot on which she stood. Suddenly, blood erupted from the Archfiend's body.  
  
"W-what did you do to me?" the Archfiend shouted as precious life left him.  
  
"I only cut you." Lyn said. She watched as the Archfiend's life slowly slipped away. Lyn walked towards Steve.  
  
"One down, one to go." the Master Tactician said solemnly.  
  
"Yeah." replied Lyn. She turned toward the massive Saca, the Green Dragon.  
  
"I am prepared to finally sleep my final sleep." Said the dragon.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
OUTSIDE THE TEMPLE  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Calm down, Vyper." Micheal scolded the Theif. "Now is definately NOT the time for that language."  
  
"Shut up, I'll talk how I wanna talk." replied Vyper as she dodged another axe swipe and countered with an uppercut followed by a slice of her opponent's neck.  
  
A shadow appeared on the field as the leader of the bandits, a Hero, was mercilessly slaughtered in one attack.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Ethan, awed by the sight.  
  
"I am an assasin. Most people call me Oak."  
  
None of "Oak"s clothing could be seen, neither could the features of his face, because of the massive, black cloak he wore. The only thing that could be seen where his emerald eyes.  
  
"OH! I heard of you! I heard you kill bad people!" Lalira exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. You could say so."   
  
A Pirate looked and saw how the Cavaliers, Wyrverns, everyone was... leaving? "Umm... RETREAT!" he yelled as he began to run as well. 'I DON'T want to mess with an Assasin.' he thought.  
  
"I've done my job." the Assasin said. He began to walk away before Hitomi spoke to him.  
  
"Wait! Will we ever see you again?"  
  
"Maybe." He continued to walk, leaving the group and the now empty battlefield.  
  
The party then began to set up camp as the battle between Lyn and the Dragon began....  
  
__________________________________________  
  
INSIDE THE TEMPLE  
  
"You are the sole participant, am I correct?" The dragon asked her.  
  
"Yes." Lyn replied.  
  
"This is my dying battle, as I pass my power on...." it began. "....VINETOUNGE!"  
  
It was just like the battle with the Flame Dragon that they battled, except this time, Lyn was alone. She easily dodged the trees and leaves that were thrown at her, as she finally attacked it with the sister swords.  
  
"It didn't do anything?!" She said to herself, confused. 'What is it's weak spot?' she thought.  
  
"LYN!" Yelled her tactician, Steve. "Attack it's EYE!"  
  
"Good idea!"   
  
"VINETOUNGE!" The attack was different this time. It came out as a massive vine, perfect for her to attack him with. She jumped on the thick vine, running towards the dragon, both weapons in hand, lunged, stabbing both eyes, as the dragon screamed in pain, green and black blood seeping out of its eyes. As it began to disappear, a green essence appeared around Lyn.  
  
And then, she reemerged.  
  
______________________________________  
  
I'M DONE!  
  
Current characters WHO SIGNED UP  
  
Vyper, Hitomi, Micheal, Ethan, OAK sort of, Jacean Prime, Lalira and Kai.  
  
If these aren't your characters, then you MUST E-MAIL me the character you want in the story.  
  
Thank you, and PLEASE REVIEW AS WELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yay, that took a while. 


	5. Traveling: Emporer Kez Ch'in, a Saint of...

BLL: It's Blade Lord Lyn, signing in for another chapter of The Land's Beyond.  
  
Soma Krusu: You know what?  
  
BLL: What?  
  
Soma Krusu: How come you get a nickname and I don't?  
  
BLL: Because. I do. I'll give you a nickname if you want.  
  
Soma Krusu: Go for it.  
  
BLL: ... How about Soma?  
  
Soma K- oops, I mean, Soma: OK.  
  
BLL: You are officially... SOMA!  
  
Soma: It's no big deal.   
  
BLL: On to the reviews!  
  
Sword of Seals: I agree, I had to make it dramatic. Oak will be back again, later... *thunder in background*  
  
Angel of Fate 1: I'll keep that in mind, becuase living seems to be a good course of action. *writes in notepad*   
  
JaceanPrime: Don't worry, your character will be here soon. Ethan Windflame is a dragon to, he just hasn't revealed his dragon form. Look at THAT spoiler! But maybe it was a bit obvious, because his SKIN WAS GREEN!   
  
Bunder Black: Because of you, I'm gonna be like J-Lo and P-Diddy, and call myself BLL! Awesome! It's all his fault everybody!  
  
I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM, AND IF I DID, THERE WOULD BE A ROY'S STORY AFTER YOU BEAT ELIWOOD'S STORY, AND A LILINA'S STORY AFTER HECTOR'S STORY, AND I'D BE RICH, AND THIS PROBABLY WOULDN'T BE A FANFIC BUT ACTUALLY A PART OF THE GAME AND MY VOICE IS STARTING TO HURT SO THIS IS ALL I'M GOING TO SAY!  
  
Also....  
  
I'm glad that people are actually listening to me! Props goes to the creators of the characters DellaSangrae, and Aiden. But for you stubborn people, here it is again:  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And if you do, you'll be in a lot of trouble with... SOMA!  
  
DO NOT SIGN UP IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OK? Got it? Good.  
  
Chapter 5: Traveling: Emporer Kez Ch'in, a Saint of Swords  
  
And then, she reemerged. From the green storm, the new Lyndis stepped out.  
  
She had two sheaths now, one for each Katti blade. Her top was also different - instead of just the shirt, she had a samurai like top, with the same black shirt under, but still the slit in her pants as she had before.  
  
The pair walked out together to a ready camp, before Ethan looked at the newly promoted lord.  
  
"It-it's a Blade Ronin!" He exclaimed. (FOOTNOTE:SEE BOTTOM)  
  
"That's what she is now?" Steve asked the Sage.  
  
"Yes, it is a power given to the masters of the sword, and are extremly fast." Replied Ethan.  
  
"I see." Lyn said.  
  
"How do you feel?" Hitomi asked the newly promoted Blade Lord.  
  
"It's really hard to describe," she responded. "My body feels really... light. It's easier for me to move, I feel light on my feel."  
  
"How did you get stronger so suddenly?" asked the cheerful archer, Lalira.  
  
Steve stepped in the middle of the small group. "About a year ago, there was a Dark Druid by the name of Nergal. He would kill people to get their innate energy and grow stronger, taking a person's 'quintessence'."  
  
"What's quintessence? Is it like someone's aura?" Asked Vyper questionly.  
  
"You could say so." replied Steve. "But certain people have massive amounts of quintessence. Such as that dragon. He willingly gave his quintessence to Lyn, to make her more powerful."  
  
The group then proceeded to eat their meal before they began to eat.  
  
As dawn approached, the group packed up, and prepared to head to the Hearth, the city of oriental flames.  
  
"Hey Steve."  
  
"What is it Lalira?"  
  
"Look at my bow."  
  
The bow seemed to be way overused, the string was disconnected, and she was out of arrows. Vyper then approached the tactician.  
  
"Steve, my daggers broke." She said tersely.  
  
"Steve, my daggers broke to." said Hitomi.  
  
"I'm running out of Fimbulvetr." said Micheal.  
  
"So am I." Ethan said.  
  
"OK then, everyone. When we get to the next town, we'll buy some equipment, won't we." said an exasperated Steve.  
  
The company traveled through the massive plain throughout the day. During the early hours of evening, however, an eerie shadow passed through the camp that was set up.  
  
"Did you hear that Steve?" Asked Vyper.  
  
"No. I didn't hear a thing." he replied.  
  
"I heard something too." Said Micheal.  
  
"Look around camp then." Said the tactician.  
  
Micheal and Vyper wandered around the camp, searching for signs of the sound.  
  
"C'mere Micheal."  
  
"What is it?" he asked her.  
  
"Look at that. Is that a hammer?"   
  
Micheal stared at the object inquisitively, not sure at what the item was. "It must be. Maybe someone, or something, dropped it." His ears perked up at another sound.   
  
"Did you hear that, Vyper? That sounded like a whimper."  
  
"It came from over here!" She exclaimed.  
  
The pair walked over to a large underbush, seeing footprints leading to it.  
  
"We know you're in there, whoever you are." Said Vyper.  
  
They watched as they watched a boy, about 14 years old step out from the bush.  
  
___________________________________  
  
"So, your name is Aiden?" Asked Lyn.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why were you here?" asked Steve.  
  
"Because, I needed food. And then I heard you needed help with your broken weapons." he replied.  
  
Steve looked him up and down. He seemed to be a bit younger than he was, 13 or maybe 14 years old. He had chestnut hair and chocolate eyes. He was leanly muscular, and lightly built, not seeming to have much physical strength.   
  
"Help us with our broken weapons?" asked the tactician. "How? Are you a blacksmith?"  
  
"I am but an apprentice, sir, but I still can fix many weapons. I was trained by Piros the blacksmith himself." he boasted.  
  
"Piros!!! The guy who made the legendary Basilikos! The man who made the Ookazi and the Nirvana Blade! You're HIS apprentice!?" exclaimed Vyper, who was extremly excited. This was Piros' apprentice, he HAD to be good. He should be able to fix stuff like a Killing Edge and a Fimbulvetr easily.  
  
"Yes. I'm hoping to make custom weapons of my own." said the apprentice.  
  
"Steve, this Piros must be amazing if he made the Basilikos." Lyn said.  
  
"Yes. Hm... would you like to come with us? We're heading toward Hearth." Said Steve.  
  
"I would," began Aiden, "but there is a problem."  
  
"What is it?" asked Micheal.  
  
"There's a conflict in Hearth right now. The government is fighting an extremly well known and powerful gang, called the DarkSwords. Their leader is known as 'Emporer' Kez Ch'in, who is a Saint of Swords." Aiden said solemnly.  
  
"Saint of Swords is a class?" said Lyn.  
  
"Yes. It's the final stage of a Myrmidon's training." said Ethan.  
  
"Show-off." Micheal said, angry at the Sage for constantly stealing the spotlight.  
  
"We'll do anything we can to help." said Steve.  
  
Thus, the party began to head to the warring city of Hearth....  
  
_________________________________  
  
Yup, this chapter was a bit shorter than usual, but I need to think of some more ideas. I'll update soon!  
  
Please read AND review!!!  
  
FOOTNOTE: I've decided to change Blade Marquess into Blade Ronin for several reasons.  
  
1) Lyn gave Caelin to Ostia/Hector.  
  
2) How would you describe the female marquess?  
  
3) It made more sense because she's wandering Ryuukusai (THE NAME OF THE CONTINENT) right now  
  
4) It rolls off the tounge easier.  
  
Please, another way you can help is by telling me some 3rd class ideas besides the obvious Archsage, Dark Druid, Blade Lord and Saint of Swords. Maybe it can branch off different ways into the 3rd class. Like a SwordMaster can become a Saint of Swords or a Sword Demon, or a Paladin can either become a Regal Knight or a Champion Rider, or a Nomad Trooper can become a Khan or a Master Horseback, ANYTHING WILL HELP!!!!!!!! 


	6. The Luna Katti, Jacen Prime

BLL: Yes! Another chapter of the Land's Beyond!  
  
Soma: That's great. Everybody, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Meet... Rath!  
  
Rath: ........  
  
BLL: Ooook. Why don't you introduce the reviews, Rath?  
  
Rath: .........  
  
Sword of Seals: Thank's for your help! I made a chart down below.  
  
Angel of Fate 1: Oh, umm... oops!? I guess. Maybe she'll get a Brave sword of something, Aiden is a blacksmith after all.  
  
Bunder Black a.k.a BB: You're not the only one who thought that was funny... I thought it was pretty funny too.  
  
JacenPrime: You are IN this chapter! Finally!  
  
Tau Nyobi: Ummm.... oops? Kai is in this chapter, I was a bit tired when I wrote the last chapter. That and I didn't know a female marquess was a marchioness. Oh well, Lyn isn't one anyway, she's a Blade Ronin! Oh, and by the way... what's a syntax?  
  
BLL: Now Rath, intoduce e-mails!  
  
RedRaven3290@webtv.net: All very good ideas, thank's a bunch of a lot of Killing Edges... *eats another sugar packet*  
  
BLL: The official... CLASS CHART OF THE LANDS BEYOND!!!!! YAY! Umm... Anyone is free to use this chart as long as they say where they got it from... which is this story.  
  
Legend: 1st Class2nd Class option/2nd Class Option(LORDS ONLY)/3rd Class Option/3rd Class Option  
  
??: Not applicable or unknown  
  
LordBlade Lord/Knight Lord/Great Lord/War LordBlade Ronin/??/??/??  
  
Pegasus KnightFalcoknightPegasiMaster/Falco Lord  
  
KnightGeneralOverlord/Sentinel  
  
MageSageArchsage/Battle Sage  
  
ArcherSniperBowman/Robin  
  
TheifAssasinStriker/Murderer  
  
MonkBishopSaint/ArchBishop  
  
ClericBishopSaint/Lady  
  
NomadNomad TrooperNomad Elite/Vagrant  
  
ShamanDruidDark Druid/Dark Master  
  
Wryvern RiderWryvern LordDragoon/DracoKnight  
  
CavalierPaladinHoly Knight/Knight of the Round  
  
PirateBerserkerWild Man/Savage  
  
Fighter(AS IN AXES)WarriorChampion/Gladiator  
  
MercenaryHeroLegend/Bouncer  
  
TroubadourValkyrieHarpy/Fury  
  
MyrmidonSwordMasterSaint of Swords/Blade Master  
  
BLL: OK, that's it! Begin Chapter 6!!!!  
  
Chapter 6: The Dream City  
  
"Finally Kai, you're back." said Lyn.  
  
"Yup, I'm done scouting the area." he said in reply while getting off his horse.  
  
"How is it?" Ethan said.  
  
"Not good. There are bandits everywhere, the citizens are all sleeping, and it's night. That, and it's unbelievably hot and dry."  
  
"What!?"   
  
"Calm down everyone, it is possible." said Micheal.  
  
"How?" asked Steve.  
  
"There is a tower near Hearth called the Yume Lighthouse. But I didn't know that it's working." Micheal replied.  
  
"Micheal," Lyn asked. "how does the Yume Lighthouse work?"  
  
He looked at them all sadly. "There has to be someone operating it first. It puts all life to sleep. Then, it begins to absorb the area around it, replacing a tropical area to a desolate wasteland."  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened in shock. "That's horrible!"  
  
"That's true." said Micheal.  
  
"This has to stop soon." Kai said in anger. He mounted his horse again.  
  
Steve then looked at Aiden. "Which way is it to Hearth?" he asked.  
  
"West." Aiden replied.  
  
"Everyone, we ride!"  
  
The journey to Hearth was a quiet one. The Yume Lighthouse would destroy the area unless they found the one who was using it. As the group got closer, Vyper suddenly stopped.  
  
"What's wrong, Vyper?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"Can't you see?" she replied.  
  
Everyone else in the small party stopped.  
  
"What is it? Why are we stopping?" asked Kai.  
  
"Can't you see?" Vyper repeated. "The land is changing as we get closer. I can feel it."  
  
At that same moment, Lyn felt an odd chill crawl slowly up her spine.   
  
"I know what you mean. Is this not a tropical area? Then why is so desolate. There are no animals anywhere, the grass is getting scarcer...."  
  
"Let us press on." said Ethan.  
  
As the party proceeded, Kai pointed out that it was changing into more of a desert. The wind blew harsh sand and grit into their eyes as they approached the 'tropical' city of Hearth.  
  
_______________________________  
  
TOP OF YUME LIGHTHOUSE  
  
A massive shadow stood alone, in front of a large, violet orb.  
  
"Jacen." it said.  
  
A dragon Hero appeared suddenly. His scales were viridian, and his armor matched the color. He had a huge green shield, black boots and pants. There was a green dragon necklace hanging around his neck, and he wore an angry expression on his face.  
  
"What is it?" he said, scowling in disgust.  
  
"I want you to attack the group approaching Hearth. You know what I'll do if you don't obey...." he said, holding up a Dragon Stone.  
  
Jacen turned away from the shadow. "All right, Emperor Kez Ch'in."  
  
After Jacen vanished, the shadow turned back to the orb. He looked intensely at the inside.  
  
"Why can I not release the Luna Katti?" he asked himself. "I've activated the Yume Lighthouse, and I have a Dragon Stone. What am I during wrong?"   
  
He pulled out a smaller, black orb, and saw Jacen readying his warriors for battle. But then, the larger orb changed, revealing a sword in a violet stone. The sword known as the Luna Katti.  
  
"The other two are near." the shadow said to himself. "Soon, I will have the Mani Katti, the Sol Katti AND the Luna Katti. Heh... ha ha ha... Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Capture the Blade Ronin, Jacen!"  
  
___________fade to black_____________  
  
BLL: Again, a little short, but the official chart for Lands Beyond is UP! Aren't you excited Rath!   
  
Rath: .....  
  
Soma: You know what Rath? Your fired.  
  
Rath: .....*leaves*  
  
Soma: I get to pick the muse now. And it will be... Rebecca!  
  
Rebecca: Hey guys, wassup!  
  
BLL: Hey Rebecca. Why don't you preview the next chapter for us?  
  
Rebecca: OK. Next time, Lyn's New Legion will fight JacenPrime's troops, and we'll discover why he fights for the bad guys, also known as Emperor Kez Ch'in!  
  
BLL: Good Job!  
  
Rebecca: Please read AND review!  
  
BLL: You know what I don't get?  
  
Soma: What?  
  
BLL: How come we say Read and Review at the end of a chapter? They already read it, didn't they? I don't get it.  
  
Rebecca: Neither do I.  
  
BLL: *CONFUSED!!!!* 


	7. Calm Dragon

BLL: So begins the major battle: Jacen VS Lyn!!!  
  
Rebecca: I would help, but I'm in Pherae right now.  
  
Soma: *playing Fire Emblem, resets SP* Man, I can't get Karla!  
  
Karla: *walks in* I'm right here!  
  
Soma: Oh, hey. Got any tips?  
  
Karla: Level him up a bit in the Arena.  
  
BLL: Ok then, lets go! This chapter features my new beta reader/Editor, Bunder Black! Introduce him, Rebecca!  
  
Rebecca: Here comes..... BUNDER BLACK!  
  
Bunder Black: *nervous* ummm....Hi.  
  
Rebecca: Don't worry about the bright lights, just introduce yourself.  
  
Bunder Black: I did the editing.  
  
Karla: Give him a hand folks!  
  
Bunder Black (from here on, known as BB): This is chapter 7.  
  
Chapter 7: Calm Dragon  
  
Lyn's New Legion headed towards the Yume Lighthouse. As they approach, the dragon Hero, Jacen, prepared his units for battle. As they travel, Lyn and Steve contemplate another factor: Oak. Whose side is he on? Steve thinks that maybe he works for Kez Ch'in, and just wanted to eliminate his competition, the Archfiend. Lyn, however, thinks otherwise. Jacen now waits for the battle, in the Yume Plains....  
  
_____________________________  
  
"Jacen!" a dragon thief called.  
  
"What is it?" he asked him.  
  
"The girl and her unit are approaching. The have three Thieves, a cavalier, a sage, a blacksmith, and an archer."  
  
"All right. Exactly what the Emperor was telling us about. Prepare for battle!"  
  
___________________________  
  
"All right, I'm back."  
  
"Well, Micheal, what did you find out?" asked Steve.  
  
"First off, there are a LOT of them. Thieves, Cavaliers, and a few Pegasus Knights. Their leader is a Hero. He's waiting at the front door. That, and I found this."  
  
Out from a pocket in his cloak, Micheal removed a large, decorated shield.  
  
"That's a Knight's Crest!" said Lyn.  
  
"Micheal, give that to Kai. At least we'll have a much better chance, now that we'll have a Paladin."  
  
When Kai held the Knight's Crest, it turned blood red. As he was engulfed in a red lightning, Kai soon emerged on a white horse, with blood red reins. He wore slightly more protective blood red armour as well.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, amazed at the sudden transformation.  
  
"You were promoted. It seemed that you were already worthy of being a Paladin." said Ethan.  
  
"Damn. He stole my line." muttered Micheal.  
  
Steve turned towards the plain that would soon become a battle field.  
  
"Together, we ride!"  
  
_______________________  
  
"Jacen!"  
  
"Now what is it?" He roared back. He was becoming rather irritated with the constant pestering of the rest of his unit, even if it was to give him information. He had to focus, a major battle was coming up. If he wasn't successful, than the Dragon Stone would be destroyed.  
  
"The enemy is approaching!"  
  
"Everyone! Together, we ride!"  
  
As the rest of his army roared with him the traditional battle cry, they charged Lyn's unit.  
  
______________________  
  
The first blow was struck as a Pegasus Knight swiped to attack Vyper. She dodged the blow with ease and grace before pulling out a small hand axe. Throwing it, it sliced off the head of the pegasus, sending the knight who rode it plunging to the ground. At the same time, a Mercenary was attacking Lyn. She dodged his slice, an countered so quickly that no one saw her blade move. All everyone else saw was the Mercenary falling to the ground, dead.  
  
"Kai! Go attack that Berserker!" Yelled Steve over the battlefield. Kai charged quickly on his white horse, Meiko. He unsheathed a Silver Sword, and attacked the Berserker. But he blocked, jumped high, and attempted to split Kai and Meiko in two. Meiko reared up, avoiding the blow, leaving the Berserker defenseless, trying to remove the axe from the ground. Kai attacked again with his Silver Sword, striking the Berserker's head.  
  
As Hitomi killed another Brigand, she noticed incoming reinforcements: Pegasus Knights, and a Falco Knight as their leader.  
  
"Lalira! Vyper! Attack their reinforcements." she cried.  
  
Lalira began shooting down the Pegasi one by one, until an arrow almost hit her from behind. She noticed a nearby Ballista.   
  
"Vyper, can you seize that Ballista?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Quickly, Vyper attacked the Sniper that rested in the Ballista, and directed Lalira to it. Again, Lalira used the powerful bolts from the Ballista to attack the reinforcements.  
  
Ethan and Micheal was holding off a whole league of Cavaliers. "FIMBULVETR!" Micheal cried, freezing another Cavalier.  
  
Micheal leaped up onto one of the enemy horses, and sliced off a Cavalier's neck. "21..." he counted.  
  
Ethan dodged a lance attack, and prepared to counter it. "37..." he counted.  
  
"37!!! You cheated!" Micheal said, dodging the axe of a Paladin.  
  
"No I didn't! Your just afraid that Lyn might find out that I'm a better fighter than you are, Micheal."  
  
"Yeah, sure you're a 'better fighter'. All you do is rip out pages from books! What skill is involved in that? FIMBULVETR! 22."  
  
"You just used a spell yourself. Elfire! 38."  
  
"So what!? I have a mixed style! FIMBULVETR! 23."  
  
Ethan then cast an Elfire on a Paladin, leaped on the still burning horse, and attacked a Wyvern Lord.  
  
"That was a combo! It only counts as one!" Micheal said.  
  
It was then when Jacen started to notice. His unit was losing. One by one, the opponent was wearing his army down. He had to intervene. Jacen looked for the person nearest to him. She had viridian colored hair, slicing a thief's waist with her sword. He approached the warrior.  
  
"Prepare for battle!" he said.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Lyn heard a voice behind her. It was a dragon. His scales were dark green, and his armour matched his skin. He wore tall, black riding boots, and held a massive green shield. He held a Brave Sword in his right hand, and shifted into an attack stance.  
  
'All I need to do is kill her, and then I'll get back the Dragon Stone.' Jacen said to himself as he shifted into his attack stance.  
  
Lyn relaxed her body, resting her right hand on the hilt of her sword.  
  
Jacen and Lyn both stared at each other's eyes, analysing their skills.  
  
"Your eyes are warm and caring," Lyn said. "Why do you fight for Kez Ch'in? He will destroy this area, eventually."  
  
"Yes, he may. But he will destroy something precious if I fight against him. I am sorry, but I must fight you."  
  
Jacen leaped into the air, taking his Brave Sword to stab Lyn from above. She dodged the strike. Lyn used her left thumb to push out the sword into her right hand, and ran as quickly as she could toward the Hero. When she reached him, she flipped the sword to its blunt edge, and spun rapidly, slashing his chest several times, but not killing him. Leaping back, she sheathed her sword.  
  
"Why do you fight?" Lyn asked him again. "You have no reason to be fighting on this battlefield. Your eyes show kindness."  
  
"I have to protect the Dragon Stone," he said solemnly. "That is my purpose."  
  
He charged her again, she dodged another attack, and prepared to her attack. She vanished, reappearing in front of him, her Sol Katti close to cutting his neck.  
  
"Listen to me. I do not want to kill you. I'd rather you stay alive, fighting with me, than being dead. I am willing to help you get back this Dragon Stone. Just call off your troops, and lead me inside the Yume Lighthouse."  
  
'She's right,' he thought to himself. 'My priority is the safety of the Dragon Stone, and it'll be safest in my hands.'  
  
"I agree with you." Jacen said, dropping his sword and shield. "MEN! RETREAT!"  
  
As Jacen's army left, he turned to face Lyn.  
  
"My name is Jacen. Jacen Prime."  
  
___________________________________________  
  
BLL: Yay! I'm done!   
  
Karla: Good Job.  
  
Soma: I beat Fire Emblem 7!   
  
BB: That's great. So did I.  
  
Rebecca: So did I.  
  
BB: You're in it.  
  
Rebecca: That doesn't matter.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Tau Nyobi: Oh. That's what that is. Well, now I have BB to keep my writing under wraps.  
  
Angel of Fate 1: I know Mirae may want to be promoted now, but I know when it's going to be...  
  
JacenPrime: I hope you enjoy the spotlight.  
  
Karla: You're still here? Leave.  
  
BB: She means, leave a review!  
  
BLL: *sleeping*  
  
BB: I guess I'm taking over for now. 


	8. The Mani Katti, The Sol Katti, and the L...

BLL: Yes! After a long wait, the Land's Beyond is BACK!  
  
BB: I don't think it would've been if I hadn't told you to get back to work.  
  
Karla: I quite agree.  
  
BLL: Aww, shut up.  
  
DON'T OWN NO FIRE EMBLEM!  
  
Rebecca: Here is: CHARACTER LIST UPDATE!!!  
  
New recruits:  
  
None  
  
Current members:  
  
Lyn, Steve, Vyper, Hitomi, Aiden, Jacen, Kai, Micheal, Ethan, and Lalira  
  
Signed up characters:  
  
Vyper, Hitomi, Aiden, DelaSange, Jacen, Kai, Micheal, Ethan, Lalira, Mitch, Khain and Orion  
  
Chapter 8: The Mani Katti, the Sol Katti, and the Luna Katti  
  
The battle at the Yume Plains is over, and Jacen has joined Lyn in the battle against Emperor Kez Ch'in. As they enter the Yume Lighthouse, Steve thinks about the item that Jacen spoke of: the Dragon Stone. What is its purpose, and why is it so important? As the party walks in to the lighthouse, they are greeted with a soft, violet light. Now, Lyn and Steve must make a dizzying climb to the top as quickly as possible, where another major battle will take place.....  
  
______________________________ TOP OF THE LIGHTHOUSE  
  
"I see, Jacen. You have betrayed me for the girl.... It matters not. I have what I need, it's all in one place. Now all I need to do is make sure the girl with the other Katti's doesn't get here..... Ennuyi!"  
  
A man with a massive sword appeared suddenly, from red light.  
  
"What is it, master?"  
  
"I have a request. Look at the orb."  
  
Ennuyi shifted his crimson eyes to stare at the orb.  
  
"You see the girl, do you not?" asked Kez Ch'in.  
  
"Of course, master."  
  
"Kill her. Take her blades, but make sure that SHE does not reach this room."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Take this with you."  
  
Suddenly, a obsidian and light sword appeared in his hand. It was a Long Sword, with a black and white blade and hilt. There was a two jewels, one with the symbol of light, and one with the symbol of darkness.  
  
"This is the last work of the legendary blacksmith, Piros. It's called the Chaos Blade. Take it."  
  
"Thank you, master."  
  
Then, Ennuyi vanished, preparing to battle the Blade Ronin....  
  
____________________________  
  
"A little help, Jacen?" Steve said crossly, annoyed at the many physical challenges in the lighthouse.  
  
"What? I told you already, I was always teleported to Kez Ch'in's room." he replied.  
  
"Hey guys, look!" exclaimed Lalira.  
  
"Looks like a switch." said Hitomi.  
  
"It probably is. Let's activate it!" said Vyper. When she jumped on the switch, however, the floor suddenly began to rise.  
  
"Is it a trap?!" cried out Micheal.  
  
"Maybe it's a lift!" shouted Kai over the whirr of the lift.  
  
"Most likely, Kai is correct." Ethan said.  
  
"Wow, this is fast." said Aiden.  
  
"You're right." Jacen replied.  
  
The lift took them quickly to a new room. In the room, there was a massive statue of a fairy holding 2 daggers, dripping with water. Opposite of it there was another statue of a fairy, except it was holding a sheet of paper and a writing feather. In between the two statues, there was a small table, and two chairs.  
  
"I guess this must be another puzzle." Vyper said.  
  
As the party walked towards the table, a fairy appeared.  
  
"I was right! Yes! I was SO right. I was RIGHT!"  
  
"About what?" asked Ethan quizzicaly.  
  
"You have a theeeif, you have a theeeeeif. You have three theeeeeives."  
  
"I know," Steve said. "But why is that important?"  
  
"You." the fairy pointed at Vyper. "Sit."  
  
"Umm.... ok." she said. She sat down and looked at the fairy. "Now what?"  
  
"Hmmm....." the fairy stared at Vyper intensely. "Uh huh.... Ok.... and if that's so...."  
  
"HURRY UP! I don't have all day! What do you want?!" Vyper exclaimed angrily.  
  
"OK, OK, sorry. Well. Anyway, I'm here to help you."  
  
"Help me with what?"  
  
"Your hidden power. That Theif and Fighter at the same time? Yeah, right. Why not say that you're simply an Assasin?"  
  
"Whoa, how'd you know about that?"  
  
"I checked your records. Anyway. If you sign this contract, depending on which path you're going, you'll change differently. Sign. Sign the Black Contract. Sign it!!!!"  
  
"Change? Change means stronger.... Why not?" Vyper took the feathered pen, dipped it in the ink, and signed 'Mirae', her true name, onto the contract, making sure that no one could see it. The name then glowed a deep, crimson colour, and rose into the air. The crimson storm than engulfed the 'Assasin'.  
  
And she reappeared. Now, Vyper had an electric blue cloak, and dark pants. She also wore an electric blue hood, shadowing her facial features. The only thing that could be seen close to her face was her necklace.  
  
"OK, then, you're a Striker now! Congratulations!" the fairy said. "I'm done for now!"  
  
"That was... weird." Said Lyn.  
  
"Let's hurry. We have to get to the top as fast as possible." said Steve.  
  
They climbed floor after floor, until they reached a floor with one, huge room, and one man standing in it.  
  
"Which one of you is the woman known as Lyndis?" he asked.  
  
"I am." Lyn replied. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Ennuyi, a master of swords, the end bringer of your life, Lyndis."  
  
"That's a pretty large claim." she said in reply.  
  
"Then prepare for battle."  
  
They both unsheathed their respective weapons. Lyn with her Sol Katti, and Ennuyi with the Chaos Blade. They rushed towards each other, tensing for the first attack.  
  
He suddenly vanished. Appearing above her, in skies of flame and ice, he began his attack.  
  
"Envoy of Chaos!" he cried.  
  
The fire and ice merged into a single pillar, and as he began to finish his attack, Lyn vanished. Reappearing in front of him, she struck.  
  
"Sol Cut!" Recreating five after images, she slashed him at all sides.  
  
"This is the mighty warrior my master has spoken of. Blade Ronin? Ha! I have no need for this weapon." he said, throwing down the Chaos Blade. "I will only use this magic tome to do battle with you. Holocaust!"  
  
A huge, violet prism appeared. In it, there was a massive storm of dark power. It approached Lyn slowly, as if to stalk the Blade Ronin.  
  
Again, Lyn vanished. She appeared in front of him again, this time with both of her Katti weapons unsheathed.  
  
"Sun Demon!" The sword's made a Sun and Demon symbol, but suddenly a third symbol appeared.  
  
"The symbol of the moon?" Ethan asked himself.  
  
The ground suddenly began to tremble, and from above, a light engulfed the room.  
  
"Master? Why are you in here?" Ennuyi asked.  
  
"....It must be the swords. The swords! That must be... the Sol Katti, sword of Light. And that, it's the Mani Katti, sword of demons!" said the new figure.  
  
"You. Are you, Kez Ch'in."  
  
The man unsheathed his sword, and turned away from the violet orb.  
  
"You will refer to me as Emperor. The power of the Muramasa will destroy you!"  
  
BLL: That's it!  
  
???: That's just great, "BLL"  
  
BLL: Is that... Master Lord Roy?  
  
Master Lord Roy (now known as MLR): Hey. Having fun.  
  
BLL: You bet.  
  
BB: Who is this?  
  
MLR: I'm the one that let BLL play Fire Emblem in the first place. Without me, there would be no Land's Beyond.  
  
BB: Oh.  
  
BLL: Give him a hand!!  
  
MLR: Yeah, so besides The continuing Journey after Light, I'll be hanging out here. So leave a review, you don't need to read again. 


	9. Luna, Sol and Mani

BLL: We....ARE.....BACK!!!!  
  
Soma: Chapter nine?  
  
BB: Unusually quick.  
  
MLR: Did you know that your story sucks?  
  
BLL: What'd you say? Your almost as bad as Soma! Let's go play Melee! So I can beat you down!  
  
MLR: Uh oh....  
  
BB: Guess we're taking over.  
  
Soma: Right.  
  
BB: New Chapter... Chapter NINE!  
  
Soma: Review responses!!!  
  
Angel of Fate 1: Don't worry, nobody knows....  
  
MikaX: Why didn't you read the rest?  
  
SOS/Sword of Seals: How can we really know? We'll find out soon enough.  
  
Master Lord Roy/MLR: Thanks for the compliment. I need to read your fic again, and you better update soon, because I gave you the idea for the name, don't forget.  
  
Mission Zero: Um... I don't know if you got my e-mail, but I did, kinda sorta forget... sorry? E-mail me the info please!  
  
BB: CHAPTER NINE!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Nine: Luna, Sol, and Mani  
  
This was it, the final battle between Kez Ch'in and Lyn. Steve looked at the Muramasa that he was holding. It was burning with a black fire. This man, Kez Ch'in, he was a Saint of Swords? Lyn unsheathes the Sol Katti, to prepare for her most perilous battle yet....  
  
________  
  
Kez Ch'in wore a simple outfit: a long black cloak, and brown pants. The only thing unusual about him was the black fire that burned around him.  
  
"I suggest you look back at your life girl, because you are about to fall into my hell."  
  
Lyn charged at him, leaping into the air, she began her attack. "Slash Sun!"  
  
But when she attacked, instead of normally, when she would hit him, the blade stopped her from moving.  
  
"Why is it... so heavy?"   
  
The blade flew out of her hands, and stopped next to the Luna Katti's orb.  
  
"That's fine. I still have the Mani Katti." she said to herself.  
  
She charged at Kez Ch'in again, unsheathing the Mani Katti. "Demon's Curse!"  
  
Again, an invisible force stopped her, and the Mani Katti flew towards the other blades.  
  
"Thank you, girl. You've made my dreams come true."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Those swords are so powerful because of the spirit that lives inside of them. When those three swords come together, the three spirits will be unleashed, and I will have their POWER!"  
  
"You won't be getting anything." said a new voice.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Kez Ch'in, looking for a new face.  
  
"Me. Look behind you, Lyn."  
  
Lyn turned around and saw a woman, her body covered in golden flames. She was tall, taller than her, had short, blazing red hair, and golden eyes. She wore a crimson battle robe and also had a heavy blade hanging from her hip, the Sol Katti. Next to her, was another, slightly shorter woman, with long, obsidian hair, deep, violet eyes. Her body was surronded by darkness, equipped with a black cloak and had a slim sword hanging from her hip, the Mani Katti. The third woman, who was taller than the woman with the Mani Katti, was surrounded by night. She had shoulder length, silver hair, and had night blue eyes. She wore the garb of a Sage, and had a rapier hanging from her hip, the Luna Katti.  
  
"Who are you?" Lyn asked.  
  
"We are the spirits in the Katti's: Luna, Sol and Mani. By all three of us being in the same place, we were finally released." said the blazing woman.  
  
The obsidian-haired warrior stepped forward. "I am Mani. The burning one standing on my right is Sol, and on my left Luna."  
  
Luna then turned to Kez Ch'in. "How dare you attempt to use us for the purpose of evil. It's been 1000 years already, and it is time for us again to carry out our mission."  
  
Steve looked puzzled at this statement. "Mission? What mission?"  
  
"Every 1000 years, in the Dragonlands, a Daragon is born. They are brilliant, often giving the dragons an age of greatness. But there is a line of Daragon that is evil. One of these Daragon's led the Scouring." said Mani calmly.  
  
"Yeah! And if it wasn't for us, the humans would've lost!" exclaimed Sol.  
  
"Because, you see, what makes legendary weapons powerful are the spirit's that sleep inside them. We were used only to kill the Dark Daragon, Nergal." said Luna.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Did you say, Nergal?" Steve asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to ya?" responded Sol.  
  
"We killed Nergal last year." said Lyn.  
  
"...hmmm.... Puzzling... let me finish the story then," said Mani. "The Dark Daragon's use the two powerful magic's, Deep Chaos and Chaos Greed, in hidden temple's on the continent. We attempted to destroy them, but when we defeated Nergal, they disappeared. If my hunch is correct, they should've reappeared." finished Mani.  
  
"You know what? These guys are in no shape to fight a Daragon, nonetheless a quintessence gobbling, monstrous, huge, evil, mean Dark Daragon." Said Sol.  
  
"We must leave, to prepare these warriors, quickly." said Luna. "Let us go." In a massive flash of blue light, Lyn, Steve and their companions vanished....  
  
___________________________________  
  
LATER....  
  
"My fight... my swords.... IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!" cried out an alone Kez Ch'in on the aerie of Yume Lighthouse.  
  
___________________________________  
  
MLR: Man, I'm lonely.  
  
BLL: Why?  
  
MLR: The continuing Journey after Light isn't doing to good.  
  
BLL: Ha! I'm better than you.  
  
BB: Why don't you just tell people now to read your story.  
  
MLR: Good idea! Come. Read. Continuing Journey after Light. And make sure you review.   
  
BLL: Hey! No advertising in my story.  
  
MLR: I don't care. 


	10. Discoveries

BLL: OK, at this time, I'm not accepting any new entries.  
  
MLR: What?  
  
BLL: Basically, what I'm trying to say is that we are not hiring mercernaires right now, but I will accept new characters at a later date.  
  
MLR: No need to sound so serious.  
  
Rebecca: BLL? Serious? That's pretty funny ^_^  
  
BB: On with the-  
  
Karla: Chapter!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 10: Discoveries  
  
"Are you awake yet?" asked Sol, looking down at Steve and Lyn.  
  
Slowly, Lyn began to open her eyes.  
  
"I guess you can say so." she said. The Blade Ronin looked at her surroundings. "Where are we?"  
  
"This is my temple, the Sol Temple."  
  
Steve stood up slowly to face the two women. "Right, I guess that explains the tropical setting." He looked at the beautiful beach, and the aquamarine colored ocean. "This is a pretty nice place."  
  
"Thanks!" replied Sol energetically.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" asked Lyn.  
  
"I guess they're with Luna or Mani." Sol said as she turned to the temple. "Let's go in."  
  
The trio walked into the temple, to be greeted with a light green chamber. In the center of the room, their was a symbol carved into the ground. It was a picture of a sun, and a dragon circling it. There was also a small set of steps that led up to a pedestal, seemingly designed to hold a sword.  
  
"That's were I slept until about a year ago, when an old man appeared here and pulled me out." Said Sol quietly.  
  
"But, why are we here?" Steve asked the spirit, confused at why they were the only two that were chosen to come here.  
  
"There is something you need to know." said Sol. "About 1000 years ago, there was a war between humans and dragons, which is now known as the Scouring. We fought in that war, and gave up our power to be put into special blades, to help defeat the dragons. Really, that war shouldn't have happened."  
  
"Why not?" asked Lyn.  
  
"Because, it was a time of peace. The humans may have angered the dragons, but the Daragon fuelled the dragon's rage, because he was not like previous Daragon's."  
  
"This question has been plaguing me for a short while. What is a Daragon?" Steve asked.  
  
"A Daragon is basically put, a Dragon Emperor. But when Nergal took power, he had some... dark ideas. Eventually, it was enough to start a war. When the humans were starting to lose, the Eight Generals came from seemingly nowhere, and defeated the dragons. But before then, three weapons were made to help in future times. But those weapon's couldn't be simply ordinary, they would have to have a powerful spirit infused into them. Which is where we came in. The dragon's last stand was to try to get the Sol Katti, the Mani Katti, and the Luna Katti, as they were extremely powerful. That is because each of these blades would give it's wielder a special magic. The Sol Katti would attack with Meggido, the powerful wrath of the sun. The Mani Katti's special attack was the Demon Bringer, summoning the powers of the dark to attack. The Luna Katti would attack with Crescent Dance, which had held the grace of the Moon."  
  
"So, the last battle of the Scouring was fought over these swords?" asked Lyn.  
  
"Yes." Sol replied.  
  
"OK, so we know a new Dark Daragon is coming, but what can we do to stop him?" Steve asked tersely.  
  
"Well, there was a prophecy... 'When Nergal falls a second time, the Katti's will breathe again. He will come back to start this war again. There will be one, a girl, she shall wield all three, and at her side, will be one that gives her power....'"  
  
"That's it?"   
  
"Yea," said Sol, returning to her normal, cheery personality.  
  
"So, why are we here?" Lyn asked Sol.  
  
"We need to purify the Sol Katti's blade."  
  
"Purify?"  
  
"It's been a thousand years, the sword is definitely not at its full power."  
  
"Oh. OK then."  
  
"Now, Lyn, put the sword in the pedestal and think of warm and sun-filled places...."  
  
"All right." Lyn placed the Sol Katti into the sun shaped pedestal, and sat, thinking of the Sacaen Plains.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Aiden finally dropped his hammer.   
  
"No more, I can't... so tired..." he moaned.  
  
"You have to hurry," said Hitomi. "We don't have much time."  
  
The rest of the group stood outside the Tetra Shrine, preparing for major battles to come. This would be the first target of the dragons when they were released again into the world. They were waiting for Lyn and Steve to return with the newly purified swords to open the door and get the legendary material, Tetra, so that Aiden could forge weapons out of them. But, Kai found fragment's of Tetra, and brought it to Aiden for him to forge it.  
  
While Aiden was forging the 1st Tetra weapon, the troops conversed and relaxed, as it would be the last time for a long time.   
  
Vyper, being bored, decided to speak with Jacen.  
  
"Jacen, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yes Vyper. What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"I remember you mentioning an item. The Dragon Stone."  
  
"Yes, what about it?"  
  
"Why are you protecting it?"  
  
"Well, there was a prophecy, from where I come from. The purpose of the Dragon Stone was for a dangerous ritual, which involved Tetra. It would summon power from the Sun, the Moon, and Darkness, to form a powerful beast. The beast would be the final test for a mythical warrior."  
  
"Oh, but the stone is real, so that means the prophecy might be true, since there is a Dragon Stone?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Dinner's ready!" cried Lalira from a distance.  
  
"I think we should go..." said Vyper.  
  
"Yes." replied Jacen.  
  
Before they arrived at the Kitchen Tent, however, two familiar figures appeared in the distance.  
  
"It's Lyn and Steve!" said Kai.  
  
Lyn ran quickly to the group. "Equip yourselves quickly," she said. "We're going into the Shrine immediately!"  
  
Lyn turned to face the massive door to the Tetra Shrine. She unsheathed the Sol Katti, and attacked the huge stone slabs that served as an entrance. It glowed a golden yellow. She proceeded to repeat the process with the Mani Katti and the Luna Katti. When the door glowed a night blue, the parted, giving Lyn's Legion space to enter....  
  
_______________________________  
  
Location: The Dragonlands, Majiin region  
  
The quiet ruins of the Majiin region slowly began to change. A dark robe rose from beneath the ancient stone pillars, and it glowed with an evil, crimson aura. It turned to face a small gate. "The Dragon's Gate... you will be open soon...." It whispered.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
BLL: That's it, now for reviewers!  
  
JacenPrime: Master o Randomness: That's good, that's actually what I was going for.  
  
Angel of Fate 1: It was a bit unexpected... Oh well. Thank's for being here from the beginning.  
  
Linus211: I've never gotten so many reviews from the same person in a row... wow....  
  
Tau Nyobi: Yeah, I know BB's doing a good job. What is the MT forum anyway? And don't worry, the Romance part is coming up shortly.  
  
BLL: I've hit the 40 mark! I'm so happy.  
  
Rebecca: Yay! Let's have a party!  
  
MLR: I better be invited...  
  
BB: Me too.  
  
Karla: Me too.  
  
BLL: Don't worry. We can play pin the Sol Katti on the Kraden.  
  
Karla: Ooo, I love that game! I like how he squeals... My precious agrees...  
  
BB: Oooooook ^_^''''''  
  
Karla: Don't make fun of the precious! *Hold's FE7 closer* 


	11. Three Shades of Red

BLL: In normal, typical Fire Emblem game-like setting, there will be something special happening!  
  
Rebecca: What is it?  
  
Karla: Yeah, I wanna know!  
  
BLL: You'll just have to wait until next chapter.  
  
Karl: Awwww, I wanna know now!  
  
BLL: To bad.  
  
BB: No review responses this time, we're jumping right to the story!  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 11: Three Shades of Red  
  
"Equip yourselves quickly," Lyn said. "We're heading into the shrine immediately!"  
  
Lyn turned to face the massive door to the Tetra Shrine. She unsheathed the Sol Katti, and attacked the huge stone slabs that served as an entrance. It glowed a golden yellow. She proceeded to repeat the process with the Mani Katti and the Luna Katti. When the door glowed a night blue, the parted, giving Lyn's Legion space to enter....  
  
When the group did enter, they were greeted with dazzling color's, yellow, black and dark blue. The walls and ceiling consistently changed color, from the lights of the morning to the darkness of the night.   
  
"So, where do we need to get to Lyn?" asked Kai.  
  
"We must get to the bottom chamber as soon as possible." Lyn replied.  
  
"Really, what's the rush?" Asked Ethan.  
  
"It seems that we will have a lot of major battles, and soon." Steve said quietly. The tactician turned to survey the room. "But it seems that there is no door to continue."  
  
"Maybe it's hidden." said Micheal, looking around the room again. "There, see, there it is." he said, pointing to a small, barely noticable pattern where the colors never changed. The group continued into the next chamber, slowly and cautiously, as they were unaware of what could happen next.  
  
"It's dark in here..." said Aiden.  
  
"Tread carefully! You never know if there is a traaaaaaaaaaa-"   
  
"Jacen!" cried Vyper. "There must be pits all over the place!"  
  
"But I see no doors." said Micheal. "Maybe we need to fall into these holes."  
  
"Fine. That's what we'll do, we'll jump into the holes." Lyn said.   
  
"We should pair up. I'll go with Vyper."  
  
"OK, Hitomi." Vyper replied as they jumped into a hole.   
  
Aiden jumped into the same hole as Jacen, Ethan went with Micheal, Vyper went with Hitomi, Lalira went with Kai and Steve went with Lyn.  
  
(A/N: If you don't care about Romance this is the end of the chapter for you, the next chapter will be 11x and it'll have action, but if it doesn't matter then read on)  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Steve moaned as he woke up. Rubbing the newest lump on his head, he opened his eyes.  
  
Darkness.  
  
"Lyn? Are you there? Lyn?"  
  
He heard a groan in the distance.  
  
"That has to be her." he said to himself.  
  
Wandering in the darkness, Steve wandered in the darkness, looking for his friend.   
  
"Lyn? Can you still hear me?"   
  
"Yes." she replied. Her voice was getting louder, he must be getting closer.  
  
Lyn reached into her pouch and pulled at a small pipe, and began to smoke it, so the smell might reach her tactician. That, and she hadn't smoked a pipe in a good while anyway. Putting it in her mouth, the smoke rings began to float in Steve's direction.  
  
"That's definately Lyn's pipe," Steve said to himself, going towards the almost invisible smoke rings.  
  
Eventually, Steve reached Lyn, she was sitting near a small torch, which illuminated a blue door. He walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"So." he said.  
  
"So." she replied.  
  
"I haven't gotten a chance to talk with you for a while, Lyn."  
  
"Yes, we've been busy a lot haven't we."  
  
"Yes, we have."  
  
Lyn puffed out a large smoke ring before she turned to look at him.  
  
"Do you remember the night before you left Castle Caelin, Steve?"  
  
"After we defeated Lundgren?"  
  
"Yes. Because I know I still do."  
  
"I couldn't forget."  
  
  
  
"Wait, Lyn."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can we go into that room, the one in the blue door?"  
  
"It wasn't open."  
  
"Try again."  
  
Lyn got up, brushing off her Sacean robes, put out her pipe, and walked towards the blue door.   
  
"Help me." she said.  
  
Steve got up as well, with their combined strength, they opened the door. Walking into the room, it was similar to a plain, but it was day like in the room, and raining. There was also a lone tree in the center of the room.  
  
"Let's head toward's that tree!" said Lyn.  
  
The pair ran as quickly as they could toward's the tree, which was actually quite far. When they arrived there, they say it was a large oak tree, which was odd, but it was a room, not a real plain. Only a few drops of rain got through the thick leaves.  
  
"Lyn."  
  
"Steve?"  
  
"What were you saying before, about our... talk?"  
  
"I don't know what to say anymore Steve...."  
  
The sat next to each other, in attempt to keep them both warm. Steve took off his green cloak, revealing a somewhat large, baggy red shirt, and his green pants. Steve turned to face the Blade Ronin, to try to find out what she meant earlier.  
  
"Huh? Lyn? Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm not crying... It's the rain...."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
Lyn wrapped her arms around the smaller tactician, her tears slowly dropping on him.  
  
"Remember when I told you about the young man that I felt for... when we talked?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It was you...."  
  
________________________________________  
  
BLL: That's it!  
  
Karla: Awwww, that was sweet.  
  
MLR: Too sappy.  
  
BLL: Hey, I told you to skip if you needed to.  
  
Rebecca: Why did it have to be so short?  
  
BLL: Because... short and sweet, remember?  
  
Rebecca: Oh, yeah.  
  
BB: Kinda like a support conversation.  
  
BLL: Oh yeah, did you know that in the US version of Fire Emblem, they made Lyn older than she was supposed to? She's actually 16 or 17 (not sure) but not 18....  
  
BB: Wow. I didn't know that.  
  
Rebecca: Review, you already read! 


	12. Final Chapter of Act I

MLR: OK, this is a short chapter, but it needs to be.  
  
Rebecca: Whatever.  
  
BB: Yeah.  
  
Karla: Hey, where's BLL?  
  
MLR: points Over there.  
  
sees BLL typing and editing OFUZ like mad  
  
MLR: Mwahaha I'm taking over!  
  
BLL: For now!  
  
Final Chapter of Act I: Lost  
  
The party has been seperated, and they are wandering the inner sanctum of the Tetra Shrine, trying to find the lengedary material. . . .  
  
Groaning, Lyn slowly opened her eyes, shutting them quickly after light filled up her eyes. She opened them gradually again. Turning, she looked at her sleeping tactician.  
  
"Wake up." she said, shaking him.  
  
Steve opened his eyes, this was all too familiar. Except he was under a tree this time, not a ger.  
  
"Good Morning?" he said, a bit confused.  
  
"We're still in the shrine." she said.  
  
"Oh." Getting up, the young Master Tactician brushed himself off. "Let's go then. We have to find the others."  
  
"Right."  
  
MLR: As I said. Short. But there is a suprise next chapter.  
  
Rebecca: I miss BLL. . .  
  
Karla: I miss Batre. . . .  
  
Rebecca: OMG you like him!?  
  
Karla: I dunno. . . .  
  
MLR: Right. . . . 


	13. Act II, Chatper I

MLR: Act II!!!!  
  
Rebecca: Act II?  
  
MLR: Act II!!!  
  
BLL: still typing  
  
ACT II  
  
Chapter 13: The Lycian Leauge  
  
As the Blade Ronin Lyn and the Master Tactican Steve wander lands unknown, tension has been building up in Elibe. . . Hector looks to the east, towards Pherae. He thinks, the scent of war is lingering in the air. . . .  
  
The new Marquess Ostia, Hector, sat in a room with other Marquesses of the Lycian territories.  
  
"Why should we ally ourselves with Bern?" Marquess Araphen said the Lycian Counsel. "Our spies have reported large amount of Silver Weapons, Killing Weapons, Revears, and Magical tomes being deported from Iila, through Lycia, and into Valor."  
  
"That does not mean that we should ally with Bern in case of a revolution." said Eliwood, the newest Marquess of Pherae. "We all know that Bern has those same weapons stockpiled as well. So why do we simply not attack them?"  
  
"Because, Bern would crush us!" said Marquess Santaruz.  
  
"Is that all the opinions." Hector said, standing up slowly.  
  
"Yes, Marquess."  
  
"I remain neutral in these arguments. We shall meet again in. . . Three weeks. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
All the Marquesses except for Eliwood and Hector left.  
  
"I'm worried Hector."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Have you sent out those letters yet?"  
  
"Yes. No one can come back."  
  
"No one?"  
  
"For example, Karla is pregnant, she can't fight. We don't know where Lyn or Steve are. Half of our old legion, we really don't know where they are. And most where we do, can't assist us."  
  
"We'll have to get new recruits. But not to many. We don't want our exploits to be to obvious.  
  
"I agree, Eliwood. Send this slip out. We need some good fighters."  
  
I know this was a short chapter, but it's a recruitment chapter. Meaning, Sign up is OPEN again!!!!  
  
This time, send e-mails to:  
  
BladeLordLinaol.com  
  
My Email CHANGED!!! Anyone who sent me an email, send it again to the address above!!!!  
  
Here is the form:  
  
Name:

 Age:

Class:

Affinity:

 Specialty:

Default Items:

Features:

Description:

In game Description:


	14. Sorry

PLEASE: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE.  
  
I recieved some e-mails with details for the story, but AOL had canceled my new account.  
  
So please. If you sent me a mail before, send it again.  
  
Here is the form:  
  
Name:  
  
Age:   
  
Class:   
  
Affinity:  
  
Specialty:   
  
Default Items:   
  
Features:   
  
Description:   
  
In game Description:  
  
BladeLordLinaol.com  
  
Thank You!  
  
Chapter 14: A short interlude (I'm not allowed to only have author's note)  
  
Matthew: Drinks Anyone?  
  
AngelofFate1: Right here, please.  
  
Matthew: What do you want to drink?  
  
AngelofFate1: Suprise me.  
  
Matthew: One Elixer coming right up.  
  
Bunder Black: Hey! I'm thirsty to.  
  
Guy: Sorry sir. Would you like anything?  
  
Bunder Black: Ummmm. . . Got any Vulneraries.  
  
Guy: Coming right up.  
  
Merlinus: cough Magazines! Get your magazine's here!  
  
OK sorry, just please, I'll update a real chapter when I get the sent mails back. Thanks again. 


	15. Act II Chapter II: The Cogs of Fate

BLL: OK! Time to write the next chapter.  
  
Karla: You broke 50 reviews!  
  
BLL: Yay!!! cough Anyway. Do I own Fire Emblem?  
  
Rebecca: No. No you don't.  
  
Karla: Auuugh! Chapter 13's formatting is horrible!  
  
BLL: Don't need to remind me. Oh yeah. . . Oh well, on with the fic.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Cogs of Fate  
  
Eliwood left the Lycian Council, and returned home. A month later, he gets a letter that from Hector.  
  
_Eliwood:  
  
I am coming to Pherae. Get ready. We are getting Durandal and Armads. I don't want the details to be put in this letter, for fear of it being stolen. Florina is doing fine, if you're wondering. I will be in Pherae in about a week. Try to find Lyn, and Steve, we'll need them.  
_  
_Well met,  
  
Hector_  
  
With this, Eliwood prepares for Hector, and prepares his departure. . . .

* * *

Isadora walked into a small, stone room. There was a small bookcase filled with thick, dusty, history novels and books on tactics. Marquess Pherae sat in a chair facing a window. Isadora walked toward the Marquess and stood at attention.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Marquess Pherae?"  
  
"No need for formalities, Isadora. I just need to talk to you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Please, take care of Ninian for me while I'm gone. She is with child, as you know, and she needs to be taken care of in her most. . . delicate month's."  
  
"Yes, Marquess."  
  
"Again, no formalities needed."  
  
"Ye- - I mean, alright."  
  
"I will be back soon. I leave the dawn after Hector arrives."  
  
"Hector is coming?"  
  
"Yes. He said to search for Lyndis and Steve."  
  
"We've searched for them for months, there has been no sign of them."  
  
Eliwood turned away from Isadora and sighed.  
  
"I shall take my leave." Isadora said.  
  
Standing up, Eliwood looked at the sunset from his window.

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER. . . .  
  
"Marquess Pherae! Marquess Ostia is waiting for you in the Castle Town."  
  
"Thank you messenger." Eliwood replied. "Can you tell him that I'll join him soon?"  
  
"Yes my lord." the messenger said, running quickly to find Hector.  
  
Eliwood slowly walked up a flight of stairs to approach his room. Knocking on the wooden door, Ninian opened it up.  
  
"You're leaving, aren't you?" she asked Eliwood.  
  
"I'm sorry to say it, but yes. I know you are with child, but I will be back before our baby is born."  
  
". . . It's going to be a boy. . . ." she said.  
  
"A boy? How do you know?"  
  
". . . I can hear him. I'd like to name him. . . ."  
  
"You would? I was thinking Elwood, or Isaac. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"Roy. . . it means, the Master Lord."  
  
"OK. . . we'll go with Roy."  
  
"Come back soon. . . ." Ninian said, kissing Eliwood's lips.  
  
"I will. Before Roy is born."  
  
He parted with his wife and headed outside, where Hector waited for him.  
  
"Finally. We travel to the West Isles first, then we'll go to the Shrine of Seals."  
  
Eliwood mounted his white steed, which he named Nils, after the final battle. Hector mounted Ostia's finest horse, Kenneth.

* * *

After a long day's ride, Eliwood and Hector made camp in Etruia.  
  
"Do you not think it would be a good idea to visit Lord Pent?" Eliwood asked Hector.  
  
"I'm tired. I don't think Kenneth will be able to travel much farther either."  
  
"It must be only a bit longer, Hector. Be a man."  
  
"Me? Be a man? You shouldn't be talking Mr. "My Silver Blade is to heavy"."  
  
Laughing, Eliwood began to pack his tent.  
  
"What are you doing, Eliwood?"  
  
"What do you think I'm doing, Hector? I'm going to visit Pent. You can come with me if you want."  
  
"Fine. I will."  
  
The Marquesses rode northwest. After riding for about half an hour through the country side, they finally saw the Etruian Castle.  
  
Riding towards it, the ran into the guards of the gate.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked a guard on the left.  
  
"I am Marquess Pherae, and with me is Marquess Ostia. We bring pressing news, and we must speak with Lord Pent as soon as possible."  
  
"We will see if he would speak with you." said the guard on the right. He ran into the large, white, stone building. After waiting a few minutes, the guard ran back out.  
  
"Lord Pent will see you."  
  
Hector and Eliwood walked into the manor. The main hall was long, with a flowing carpet of red, yellow, and black coloring. The walls were colored white, and there were many servants scuttling about. One young boy ran toward Hector.  
  
"Follow me, Lord Pent is in his room."  
  
They followed the young boy up a flight of stairs to a large, white door.  
  
"Let me do the talking." Eliwood said.  
  
"Whatever." Hector replied.  
  
Opening the door, they were greeted by Pent, and a Louise that was eating some food.  
  
"Pent, it's good to see you again." said Eliwood.  
  
"I'm glad I could see you both, as well." Pent replied happily.  
  
"I hope we aren't a burden, but we'd like to stay the night. Hector and I are traveling to the West Isles to get back Armads."  
  
"You're getting back the legendary weapon? For what reason?"  
  
"We have reason that Bern is preparing for war. We'll need it, trust me."  
  
"If that's what you think. . . ." Pent said. Eliwood attempted to change the subject.  
  
"Why is Louise lying in bed? Usually, she's quite energetic."  
  
"It is because she is with child." Pent said.  
  
"Is it me, or is everyone having a baby except for me?" Hector mumbled.  
  
"Be quiet, Hector." Eliwood reprimanded.

* * *

It was a quiet night in the Etruia castle.

A small crack was heard from outside.

Suddenly, the sounds of battle could be heard from outside.

An alarm began to ring.

Hector suddenly bolted up in his sleep.   
  
"Why is the alarm being sound!"  
  
"There are attackers trying to get in the castle!" Hector heard from downstairs. Quickly, Hector got his Brave Axe and put on some armor.

* * *

"We must protect the throne!" Hector said. Another chapter done! If you have time, also stop by my Fire Emblem site, the Sacean Plains forget to sign up at the forums.  
  
Rebecca: And to review! 


	16. The First Twilight

BLL: I'm logging in another chapter everyone! Anyone who applied, your characters will be arriving soon.  
  
Karla: pissed at the world Hey.  
  
BLL: Good morning Karla!  
  
Karla: What's so good about it? unsheathes Wo Dao  
  
BLL: Heh, heh heh... uh... next chapter! I don't own no FE! IT'S SUMMERTIME!!! AND I'M BACK!

* * *

Act II  
  
Chapter III: First Twilight  
  
Eliwood and Hector are now Marquesses of their respected territories. In distress of rumors of war, they begin to prepare ahead of time. They arrived at Castle Etruia, residence of Mage General Pent, the sole student of the legendary Archsage Athos. After getting permission to stay the night, they get rudely awakened by intruders.  
  
Hector suddenly bolted up in his sleep.  
  
"Why is the alarm being sound!?"  
  
"There are attackers trying to get in the castle!" Hector heard from downstairs. Quickly, Hector got his Brave Axe and put on some armor.  
  
"We must protect the throne!"  
  
Running as quickly as he could, Hector ran down the spiral steps of the manor and headed outside.  
  
"Eliwood! Are you all right, companion?"  
  
"I am fine, Hector. But Pent's troops are not. They are unorganized, in need of a tactician."  
  
"Of all things that Pent has, he does not have a tactician?"  
  
"No."  
  
Hector sighed. What would Steve do in my place, he thought. Then he remembered a conversation that he shared with the young tactician in Caelin, right after the final battle.  
  
FLASHBACK

* * *

"So, Steve, now that it's over, what are you going to do? Go back home?" Hector asked.  
  
"Maybe. I miss my family, even if they didn't approve of my choice."  
  
"Approve of your choice? What happened?"  
  
"Well, my family are all Mage's and Shamans, for the most part. I'm the youngest of 4 children, and the only son at that. But my sister, Martine, and I, we.... broke our families tradition."  
  
"Tradition? Wait, so she is a tactician as well?"  
  
"Yes.... but we are only alike in our ability and our wanderlust. Besides those factors, we are completely different."  
  
"I see. . . What is she like?"  
  
"Brash, bold, and headstrong, and at the same time, smart. She knows what she's doing, even though I haven't heard from her for a while. . . I really should go back home to Etruia when I get the chance."  
  
"I agree. But make sure you visit us sometime, Steve."  
  
"I will, Lord Hector."  
  
"I told you, don't call me "Lord Hector", just Hector."  
  
Steve chuckled, and poured more drink for them both.  
  
END FLASHBACK

* * *

"That's right! Steve lives in Etruia!"  
  
Eliwood turned after striking down a Sage. "What do you speak of, Hector?"  
  
Hector took the full blow of a Paladin's strike, though it didn't even leave a dent in his thick armor. He took his Brave Axe, leaped into the air and sliced the Paladin's armor in two. Seeing the unbelievable strength of Hector, the Paladin fleed before Hector attacked again.  
  
"Steve spoke to me once of his family... he has a sister! If the troops can hold on long enough. . . ." Hector began.  
  
"Then she could help us! But how?" Eliwood finished.  
  
"She is like Steve, a tactician." Hector said.  
  
"That's great! We have to go find her!"Eliwood said, turning his white steed toward the castle.  
  
"Lord Pent! Hector and I will return soon!"  
  
Pent looked distressed at the news of Hector and Eliwood leaving.  
  
"What happened? Why are you leaving?"  
  
"We are going to search for the tactician Steve's sister, Martine. It seems that she is a tactician as well, and we need as much help as we can get, Lord Pent."  
  
Pent's eyes dilated slowly after hearing the name Martine. "Martine? She worked for me for a short while, I know of her whereabouts. She lives in a small town due north of here. Go quickly! I do not know how long my troops can withstand battle."  
  
Eliwood and Hector went as quickly as they could north, to the town of Grace, where this tactician lived.  
  
"Hector, hasten your pace! You are lagging!" Eliwood said, as he slowed down for his friend.  
  
"Eliwood. . . I am wearing heavy armor, and you are riding on a horse. Unless you care to give me a ride, then I will be moving slowly."  
  
"Allright then. A ride it is." Eliwood said, putting much effort into slinging his companion onto his horse.  
  
They continued quickly through the dead of the night, until they saw a small group of homes together.  
  
"Could that be the village?" Hector said.  
  
"We will check. We must find that tactician." Eliwood said.  
  
Dismounting, Hector went toward one house, and knocked on the door. A young man opened it.  
  
"Whaddaya want?" the man asked.  
  
"We are looking for a woman named Martine. Do you know where she lives?"  
  
"Yea, I know her. She lives a few houses down. Famous 'round these parts. Bandits won't stray here 'cause of her."  
  
"I see. . ." Hector said. "Well, goodnight, and thank you sir." Hector said.  
  
Eliwood rode up to him as the young man closed the door.  
  
"Wow. . . you were being polite?"  
  
"Don't make fun of me Eliwood. I'm the teaser, not you. Anyway, we must go to that house down there."  
  
Eliwood and Hector ran towards the house where Martine supposedly lived. There was a candle light from inside, so she might be awake.  
  
They knocked on the door.  
  
A young woman stepped out. She had short black hair, with bangs almost covering her eyes. She was somewhat tall, and wore small brown boots. She wore a light green tunic, and a black cape.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I am Marquess Ostia, and this is Marquess Pherae. Lord Pent needs your assistance."  
  
"I see. . ." she said.  
  
She walked behind her house to get her horse, and mounted. "Let's go!" she said.

* * *

That's it for this chapter.  
  
Also, I had some people send me an e-mail with characters... but since it's been so long (I wanted to finish school first) the mail went away. You can still make a character, and people who sent me mail, please send it again. Thank you. Please send mail to BladeLordLinaol.com 


	17. Fate's Seal

Ok. This is the last chapter of this story, but don't worry. The story will be continued in Part 2.  
  
The Lands Beyond - Final Chapter - Fate's Seal.

The Plains Beyond - Prolouge - Nights in Dreams  
  
(Two chapter's at the same time! And yes, for Plains, you will get a Chapter 1. I'm not THAT lazy)  
  
_Our Story, Thus Far  
_  
_This is the story of 4 warriors who brought light to a dark part of the world. The Warrior of the Wind Lyndis, the Royal Empress Sacae, the Imperial Prince Lapis, and the High Daemon Riad. The battles they faced took place over a century on a continent once known as Ryukusai, but then changed to Fedain during the 1st Imperial Emperor's reign.  
  
This story was the tale of the last year of Lady Lyndis, a warrior born in another continent, Elibe. Upon finding a ripped map, she began to search for the other half. Her tactician, Steve, had the second half. This revealed a map of currents, which brought them to the Old Continent of Ryukusai. She journeyed on, battling various evils, and even meeting a few celebrities, such as the legendary mercenary JacenPrime, or the mysterious assasin simply known as OAK.  
  
She found the third Katti blade, known as the Luna Katti, weapon of the moon. She carried it with her in her travels. She then found her way to the Tetra Shrine. In this shrine, she journeyed to find the mysterious metal known as Tetra, but was seperated from her group. There, she admitted her love for the tactician Steve, and managed to regroup everyone.  
  
She then lived in the Old Continent of Ryukusai for half a year, where she became with child. Lyndis planned to name her child, no matter what gender, after her homeland - Sacae.  
  
During this time, Lord Eliwood of Pherae and Lord Hector of Ostia heard alarming rumors of weapons being built on the island of Valor, or the "Dread Isle" as it was more commonly known. They decided to speak with Lord Pent on the matter, and retrieve two of the legendary weapons, Armads and Durandal. During their stay, however, the castle was attacked.  
  
So began the "Battle of Etruia" where for the first time, Etruia's defense was penetrated by an unknown enemy. In the middle of the battle, Eliwood and Hector left to find Martine, sister of the Master Tactician, Stephen. Martine seemed to have skills similar to Steve's, defeated the enemy easily.  
  
Six months passed after the battle. Lyndis and her husband, Steve, have fleed the Old Continent of Ryukusai when they were hunted, as now, an Emperor reigns supreme. This Emperor plans on taking Elibe, starting with the Dragons Gate.  
  
This Emperors name, is Nergal.  
  
Lyn has left her friends, and her daughter, behind to reach Elibe, and hopefully convince Eliwood and Hector to assist her, as the ones who fought with her are living on the Old Continent of Ryukusai.  
  
None know of this. A battle that is forever forgotten in History._

_

* * *

_  
Hector sat alone, in a small, stone room, lined with bookcases. He was looking out a large window when he heard a knock.  
  
"Come in." he said.  
  
His close friend, Marquess Pherae, and a woman in a green cloak that covered her face both greeted him as they walked in.  
  
"Hector." Eliwood said. "We need to talk."  
  
"Before we talk, Eliwood, who is this woman? Why does she need to hide her face?" Hector asked.  
  
"You're right." the woman said. "I don't need to hide here." The voice sounded oddly familiar to Hector. The woman raised her cloak as Hector saw very familiar features.  
  
Soft looking skin.  
  
Rosy cheecks.  
  
Smiling.  
  
Light green eyes.  
  
Viridian hair.  
  
"Lyn? Is that really you?" Hector said.  
  
"Yes Hector. It's good to see you to." Lyn said with a smile.  
  
"Wow. How long has it been. A year? Two years?"  
  
"Seemed like a decade or two, but actually a year and a half." said Lyn. "But we must get to more. . . serious business."  
  
"Yes, you're right." Eliwood said solemnly.  
  
"I'm listening." said Hector tersely.  
  
"All right. When I was gone. . . I was on another continent across the sea. When I came back. . . it was because I was forced out by an Emperor that took power while I was on a small island. But before I left, I found out about the plans that this Emperor had."  
  
"What are they? Spit it out." Said Hector. He was really getting tired of dancing around the subject.  
  
"He wants to take over Elibe. He's starting with the Dread Isle, and then is going to all of the countries." Lyn said. She then got on one knee.  
  
"So, Marquess Ostia, may I please request for troops to be deployed at the Dread Isle?" she asked him, looking up hopefully.  
  
"Why not? I'll go with you. Does Steve happen to be with you?" Hector asked?  
  
"He's already at the Dread Isle." Lyn replied.

* * *

_The eyes quiver, what it see's grows dark. But light comes back to it. It is gray and raining. The eyes look at the surrondings. It seems that people are on a beach. There are five that stand out, the others are just soldiers. The five that stand out seem to be brightly colored. Three men and two woman. One woman is wearing green, the other is wearing light purple. One of the men wore green, another wore blue, and another, red.  
_  
"So, that is your sister, Steve?" Lyn asked. "You didn't tell me you had a sister."  
  
"You never asked." Steve said coyly.  
  
"So," Hector said, looking out at the grey waters. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
"Ships." Steve said.  
  
"What kind of ships?" Hector asked jokingly, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Battleships." Steve said.

* * *

_The eyes quiver again, what it see's, vanishes. Light returns to it. But before the light comes, the eyes are splattered red with blood. The eyes look at the surrondings. There is fighting! Warriors jumping of ships, Snipers attacking from ships! The soldiers from earlier are getting slaughtered!  
  
There are the two women.  
  
One of the women are crying, kicking, screaming for help, as she is being dragged by her enemy into their boat. The other woman looks at the man in red and the man in blue.  
  
"Run!" she says.  
  
The two men hear the truth and desperation in her voice as they begin to retreat.  
  
The woman pulls out a long sword.  
  
A blazing woman of fire appears behind, as a man in green directs both of the women.  
  
A darkness appears again.  
  
It stands tall on a ship, a small, obsidian jewel in its hands.  
  
A beast comes, a massive dragon of dark flames, bringing death and fire.  
  
The woman of fire attacks it with all of her might.  
  
It does nothing to the dragon.  
  
The dragon attacks the man in green, killing him mercissly as the woman in green collapses, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Noooooo!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The woman in green is the last one who stood against the army. She unsheathes a short sword from her hip.  
  
"Do what you will." she said.  
  
She leaped towards the darkness.  
  
Blood red covers the vision. Another scream is heard, and the sound of swords dropping is heard.  
  
Then, darkness.  
  
Darkness and quiet.  
_  
Suddenly, a young girl, about 16 years old, bolts up in her bed. She had viridian hair that fell to the small of her back, but light brown eyes. She wore a light green nightie as she breathed quickly. She felt her heart beating against her chest.  
  
"That dream again. . . ." she said to herself. "Pull yourself together Sacae, it was only the second time you've had that dream. You must be the biggest wimp on the whole continent. Make yourself go back to sleep."  
  
The girl laid back down on her bed, and snuggled one of her pillows, quickly falling back to sleep.

* * *

Tadaa!!!!  
  
Not only did I finish up the Lands Beyond, but I got the Plains Beyond started to. Excpect the official first chapter of the Plains Beyond to come next week, class chart and application included! 


End file.
